Different Story
by RockFighterGirl
Summary: What if things were different? What if Sasuke was adopted by a caring woman, that loved him as her own son? What if Naruto knew about Kyuubi all along? Would they meet? Would Sasuke leave for power? SasuNaru. Rated M for later chapters. YAOI!
1. New Family

Hey there...

I know I didn't finish **Two Feelings** yet, but I'm working on it. I told you, translating is a bitch.

The idea for this story suddenly popped in my head, and I just **had** to write it.

I wrote this chapter five times, and I still don't like it. But I posted it anyway. **Oh, yeah and I need a betareader. Can anybody help me?**

* * *

**Warning: **Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! You've been warned.

**Warning2: **Chapter unbeta-ed!

**Pairings: **SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, just the plot of the story. If you think I'm copying your story, warn me, then we'll talk.

* * *

**Two days after the Uchiha Massacre**

"Sasuke-kun" The Third Hokage looked at Sasuke.

The little raven didn't show any sign of hearing the older man, but the older continued nonetheless.

"A friend of your mother's is going to take care of you, from now on. She will arrive at any minute" As Sandaime said this, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in" He said, calmly.

"Excuse me, Hogake-sama" A smiling woman entered the room. "Did you call me?" She a bit tall, and skinny. Her dark purple hair was waist-length, and her bangs fell on her light purple eyes, which shone with a feeling no one could describe. She was wearing a white short sleeved T-shirt, under a green Chuunin vest. She was also wearing black pants that hugged her legs, and shinobi black shoes. Her Konoha headband hung loosely around her waist.

"Yes, Tsuki, I did. I'm sure you heard what happened to the Uchiha Clan"

Sasuke flinched as the Third said the word _Uchiha._

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"I want you to take care of our little Sasuke here" The man said.

"Hai" She said smiling.

"The Uchiha fortune is all left to him. You may get all the money you need to raise the boy"

"There's no need of this, Hokage-sama. I'll be pleased to raise Sasuke with my own money"

Sarutobi raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Hai" She said again, smiling.

"You may leave now. Sasuke's belongings will be delivered at your house as soon as possible"

"Yes, sir. Excuse me" The woman bowed politely and walked to the door. "C'mon Sasuke. Let's go home"

Sasuke followed her silently.

"My name is Tsuki" She said as they walked. "So you're Sasuke, right?"

"Hn"

Tsuki chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes" They went through the doors of a huge building. "I think you're used to a big house… All I have is an average apartment…" They stopped in front of a wooden door. Tsuki got a couple of keys from her pocket and opened the door, letting Sasuke in. "I have three bedrooms, one kitchen, four bathrooms, one living room, and a balcony" She smiled. "I never used the two other rooms, I lived alone after all. I also think that is an idioticy have four bathrooms when you live alone, but the place really caught my eye. So I bought it. The price was good too." She looked at Sasuke.

He was standing in the middle of the living room, hands stuffed in his pockets, looking around.

"Do you want to see your room?" Tsuki asked.

Sasuke nodded once.

"Come with me" The woman called, entering the hallway. Sasuke followed her.

She walked through the hallway pointing at the doors, showing where the rooms where.

"In this door" She opened it. "A bathroom… and here's my bedroom." She opened other door. "There's one bathroom attached to it. And here's another bedroom…" She opened the door beside her bedroom's. "And here…" She opened the door across from hers. "Is your room. There's a bathroom attached to it too. All the bedrooms have one."

Inside the room was a king sized bed, with black blankets and white pillows placed neatly over it.

On the right corner was a mahogany desk, placed exactly across from the bathroom's door. A mahogany drawer was placed on the same wall as the hallway door, and a wardrobe (also mahogany) was on the same wall the desk was.

The sunlight entered through a window, above the bed.

"So… What do you think? I can move the furniture to a better position, if you like it, or whatever"

"There's no need" Sasuke said quietly. "It's good"

"Okay. So, what do you want for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Ohh… Okay. You seem tired. Do you want to sleep a little?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright then. If you need something, I'll be… I don't know. Somewhere inside the apartment, unless I go to the balcony, but that's technically in the apartment, so… Yeah. Just call me" She smiled.

Sasuke nodded, walking over to the bed.

"Rest well" Tsuki said.

"Thank you"

And she closed the door.

Sasuke waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps, and laid down. He knew what was going on.

She had accepted taking care of his because of his name, his fame. Then she would grow tired of his silence and send him back to the Hokage. He was sure of it.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki paced on the kitchen. What would she make for lunch? Chicken, perhaps? Ramen? No, Sasuke didn't look like he liked ramen. He seemed to like tomatoes. Tsuki grabbed a tomato from the fruit basket, after washing her hands.

She looked inside the fridge and tried to think of something that Sasuke'd like to eat.

She started to make chicken with tomatoes for Sasuke, while humming Barry Manilow's _I Can't Smile Without You _(1).

She put the chicken in the oven (2), and sighed. God, she had a busy morning. She just had finished a troublesome mission. She needed a shower.

And then she went to her bathroom, to take her so wanted shower, while the chicken roasted.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke?" Tsuki ruffled the boy's hair, trying to wake him up.

"Hmmmm????" Came the annoyed answer from under the blankets.

"Lunch's ready. Do you want to eat?" She whispered.

"Hn" Sasuke sat up and followed the woman to the kitchen.

If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha he would have hugged Tsuki and danced around the kitchen screaming how her food was awesome.

"So?" She asked smiling. "How did you like it?"

"It's good" Sasuke said, quietly.

Tsuki laughed and started to eat too.

And then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door" The purple-haired woman got up and went to the door. "Yes?" Sasuke heard her. "Oh. Alright. Thank you" Then she went back to the kitchen and resumed eating.

Tsuki saw Sasuke's eyes on her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your stuff arrived, it's on the living room. We can take it to your room after we finish lunch"

"Oh, man, you got stuff!" Tsuki exclaimed when she started to take Sasuke's stuff to his room. "Okay, that was the last one." She sighed. "Want me to help you unpacking?"

Sasuke nodded. There was a lot of stuff to unpack.

After about half an hour the clothes were in the drawer and the wardrobe, and the multiple bags up the wardrobe.

"And we're done!!" Tsuki cheered. "Hungry?" Sasuke shook his head. "Alright. You can do whatever you want, just don't kill my fishes, or jump from the balcony. There's a TV on the living room, you can watch it if you want to, okay? I'll be in my room"

Sasuke nodded.

Tsuki left and closed the door.

Sasuke laid down on his bed again, feeling the sleep wash over him.

---------------------------------------------------------

(1) I had just watched Hellboy 2 when I wrote this. LoL.

(2) I have absolutely no cooking skills. I just know that my mom does something like that when she makes chicken on Sundays… Forgive my lack of knowledge!! i.i

* * *

So, that was chapter one.

Naruto is going to show up soon too. Probably on chapter three or four...

So, this is up to you!! If you want me to continue, review. And the anonymous reviews are enabled, so feel free to comment with an account or not.

**Please, review. And no flames, please.**

Have a good day/night/evening/whatever.

**~Fighter**


	2. Remember

Well, here's chapter two. I would have deleted this story, but _one review_ made me change my mind.

I was a bit disappointed to get only one review. My story is that bad? Is there any problem with it? Then please say it!

It's kinda... I can't even find a word... Okay, I'll repeat one then... Depressing to know that about 60 people read this and only **one** cared enough to review.

So, thanks, **XxForest-DragonxX**, for reviewing. This may sound clihé, but you have a special place in my heart. I mean it. This story is important to me.

So, **XxForest-DragonxX**, this chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

"No… Okaa-san… Otou-san… Nii-san…" Sasuke tossed and turned on his bed, sweating. "No… Nii-san, no…"

_His mother's body laid under his father's. The room was covered in blood, and so was Itachi's sword__. "Foolish little brother"_

Sasuke woke up, panting, sweating cold. He always had the same dream, every night, since his clan was murdered.

Sasuke waited until his breath came back to normal. He wished that nightmares would stop. He turned to his side and stared at the bathroom's door. He remembered that when his clan was still alive, and everything was normal, he would go to his brother's room when he had a nightmare.

And now he had no one.

'_You have Tsuki'_ He remembered. But Sasuke didn't want to trust her. Sasuke knew he would get hurt if he trusted her.

And then Sasuke remembered the night Tsuki noticed he was having a nightmare.

**Flashback on~------------------------**

_He was dreaming about __**that **__night again. He was tossing and turning o his bed, muttering things under his breath, sweating._

_And then he felt a hand on his head._

"_Sasuke?"_

_He opened his eyes, and looked up._

"_Were you having a nightmare?"_

_Sasuke nodded, slowly._

_Tsuki sighed._

"_Do you want me to stay here?"_

_Sasuke shook his head._

_She sighed again, and got up._

"_Call me if you need anything. Anything, alright?" Sasuke nodded. She was showing the first signs of getting tired of him. He would be sent back soon…_

_She was already at the door when she tuned back._

"_Oh, and Sasuke?" The boy looked at her. "You don't need to tell me anything. I just want you to know that you can trust me." Then, for Sasuke's surprise, she smiled sweetly. "Goodnight, Sasuke"_

_And closed the door._

**Flashback off~-----------------------**

Sasuke sighed and got up.

He walked silently through the hallway, and raised his hand to knock at the door. He stopped.

_You don't need to tell me anything…_

He thought if he would go to Tsuki's room or not.

_I just want you to know…_

What if he trusted her and then she tossed him away, like an object?

_You can trust me_

He knocked, waited a little, then entered.

He saw Tsuki on her bed, her blankets covering her. She was looking at the door.

"Sasuke?"

"I… I had a nightmare…" He murmured, looking at the floor, with his hand still on the knob.

She looked at him. Sasuke thought she was going to tell him to go to his room, because she was tired.

"Come here…" She lifted her arm, motioning for him to come closer. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. He closed the door and walked towards her.

Tsuki motioned for Sasuke to lay down beside her, and so he did.

The purple-haired woman hugged Sasuke, and kissed the top of his head. Somehow, Sasuke felt comfortable with her arms around him.

"It's okay…" She whispered to him. "You're safe here"

He allowed himself to close his eyes, and fell asleep, with a small smile on his lips.

He didn't have any nightmare for the rest of the night.

------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke woke up, Tsuki was beside him yet, insisting on taking his stubborn bangs out of his eyes.

Then she saw he was awake.

"Good morning" She smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thanks"

Tsuki faked surprise.

"Oh my god! You talked!" And then she hugged Sasuke, who slowly wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled at this, and kissed his cheek.

"Are you hungry?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you like"

Tsuki grinned.

"Come on" She grabbed his hand and walked to the kitchen. "Let's see… Eggs, toast, bacon…? Is it good for you?"

"Hai"

"Juice or milk?"

"Milk, please"

"Alright" She smiled brightly. "Now why don't you get dressed… And when you come back we can eat together, ne?"

Sasuke nodded and walked to his room.

Tsuki sighed happily, and started making breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------

One more week had passed. The nightmares were completely gone. Sasuke went back to sleeping in his room. He always had normal, happy dreams, or he didn't dream. It seemed his mind had blocked all the bad memories, with the help of the always caring Tsuki.

Sasuke and Tsuki were now sitting on her comfortable couch, watching TV together.

"Hey, I remembered something…" The purple-haired woman got up and rushed to the kitchen, coming back after a sort time. "Here" She gave a bag to Sasuke. "Open"

"It's not my birthday"

"So? I felt like giving you something. I thought you'd like this. Open!" She smiled.

Sasuke opened the bag. Inside was a chocolate box. Sasuke flinched when he felt the smell of chocolate.

"I… I don't like sweets very much…"

"Aw, really?? Your mother always told me you devoured her cakes…"

"My… mother told you?"

"Yeah. We were like… best friends. We were in the same Gennin team. In our team was only girls. Mikoto, Kushina, Yumi-sensei and I" She grinned.

"I… I didn't know…"

"Long story, long story… I can tell you someday"

"Sweets make me remember about her"

"It's good to remember, you know."

Sasuke looked at her.

"Yeah… I remember… When I was a kid… My father and I would always open a chocolate box, every night. My mother was dead, and I didn't have any brothers. He was my family, and I was his. We were happy. But after a while, he died. I stopped eating sweets. I always cried when I saw candies, because I remembered. But one day, a good old man, that took care of me for a while, told me that it's good to remember. When we remember of someone, we feel like they're here, beside us. It took a while for me to get used. But I stopped crying, eventually"

She looked at Sasuke. He was looking at her in awe.

"Is… Is that true?"

"Yeah. C'mon. Try one"

Sasuke got one chocolate and put it in his mouth.

"So?" Tsuki turned to him, smiling. "Is it good?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke looked sadly to the floor.

Tsuki saw his eyes were filled with tears.

"It's good to cry, Sasuke. Tears wash our souls. It is not bad. It proves you're a human"

Sasuke looked at her, tears running freely down his face.

"Come here, son, come here…" She embraced the boy, who sobbed quietly on her shoulder. "Shhh…"

After some minutes, Sasuke's tears stopped falling, and he stopped sobbing.

"Feeling better?" Tsuki whispered.

And, to Sasuke's surprise, he felt better. Way better.

"Yes…"

Tsuki smiled, and wiped the boy's tears away.

"That's good" She said. "Chocolate?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Eat some too" He said, giving the box to Tsuki.

"Thank you" She smiled, grabbing one chocolate.

Then she kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose and laughed.

"I love you, Sasuke-chan"

"I… love you too… Tsuki"

* * *

I thought this last part was cute...

So, did you guys like it?

Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.

**Review if you have something to say, be it constructive criticism, flames, or that lovely commments every writer loves to read. Make a girl happy. REVIEW!!**

**I'd like at least five reviews before I update next chapter.**

Happy New Year and Happy Holidays!

~Fighter**  
**


	3. Dreams

Hello!

Thank you soooo much for the reviews! They made me so happy!

And as I promised, another chapter!

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Sasuke, what's your dream?"

They were sitting in the park, on a light blue picnic towel.

"Don't wanna talk about it" Sasuke looked away.

"Ohhhh, come on! If you tell me your dream, I'll tell you mine"

"I want… I want to revenge my clan. I want to kill Itachi" He glared at the trees.

"Sasuke… Do you know why Itachi killed the clan?'

"He told me it was for power"

"And you believe him?" She handed Sasuke a sandwich.

"Thanks. I do"

"You shouldn't"

Sasuke glared.

"Why not?"

"What if he lied?"

"…"

"Maybe… He killed them to save you. What if he killed them to save the village or something…? We never know…"

"What if it was for power indeed?"

"You can't be sure. Let's see. My theory… Is that Itachi was saving you"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Itachi wouldn't do anything like that just for power. Itachi is a sweet boy"

"How do you know?" Sasuke glared.

"I'm his Godmother, I have to know"

"His… Godmother…?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?"

"No"

"Remember when I told you I was your mother's best friend?"

"Yeah"

"So. We grew up together. Then she got married and all. I was her maid of honor. Kushina and Yumi-sensei were too. Then when Itachi was born she asked me to be his Godmother. And Kushina is yours"

"She's what?!"

"Your Godmother"

"Why… But mom said… Where's this Kushina?"

"She died. Seven years ago."

"Hn…"

"Itachi was around six when you were born. He adored you. I **know** he adores you yet"

Sasuke glared at the trees once more.

"You can't know"

"You're right. I can't"

Sasuke looked at her.

"But I can feel it. Itachi and I… We had a strong bond. I visited every day, played with him, and even trained him sometimes. But your father didn't like me too much, so he told me to don't have too much contact with you. He thought I was a bad influence for you, and Itachi's behavior was my fault"

"His behaviour?"

"I told you he was sweet. Nice. He smiled a lot. Laughed even. Fugaku didn't like it. He kept saying 'Uchihas don't laugh, Uchihas are strong, Uchiha that, Uchiha this'… It freaked me out! So I stopped visiting. But Mikoto and Itachi always took you to my house, to visit me. You were so cute! But then Fugaku got mad and they stopped visiting"

Sasuke looked at her.

"Fugaku preferred Kushina. She always knew how to keep up a mask in front of him. Kushina's husband, Minato, was Fugaku's friend. Fugaku liked Kushina because she was married and strong and all that stuff. I never got married. I only fell in love once, but I never saw him again, after he left. But that doesn't matter. You know… Minato and Kushina were awesome. Good friends. They had a son too. You met him once"

"I did? I don't remember meeting anyone"

"Of course not. You were three months old. That was when your family visited Kushina and Minato in the hospital. The moment you put your eyes on that boy I saw your eyes sparkle"

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

"And Minato?"

"What about him?"

"Where's he?"

"He died too. Long time ago"

"There's a lot of people dying lately"

"Uh huh"

"But you didn't tell me your theory. Not all of it"

"Well, it's a crazy story"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Please!"

"Fine! Well, I think someone threatened Itachi saying that if he didn't kill the clan they'd going to kill you"

"I'm not so special. Nothing would be different if I died"

"Don't ever say that again!" Tsuki snapped.

Sasuke looked down.

"It's true"

"It's not! Sasuke, look at me"

Sasuke looked up.

"You're better and kinder than anyone in that Goddamn clan, okay? You are worth it, and you're going to be a great ninja. You got it?"

"Hai"

"Now give me a kiss" Tsuki chuckled and tuned her face to the side. Sasuke kissed her cheek. "Good"

"You know… I think you can come back to academy already…"

Sasuke looked down.

"What? You don't want to?"

"I want to. But I… People will stare at me"

"So what?"

"I don't like it when people stare at me"

"Oh. You shouldn't care about people. Just pretend they're not there!"

"It's not easy when you have a crowd of girls drooling over you and-"

"Ignore them. That what I did when I was in the academy"

"You had fanboys?!"

"Of course. What would any eleven year old boy do if they saw a hot purple haired mysterious girl walking in class twenty minutes late because she felt like it?"

"You walked late in class because you felt like it?"

"My father had just died. I kinda got all emo because of that"

"Oh… Coke?"

"Sure" Tsuki grabbed the can of coke Sasuke was holding, while he ruffled through the picnic basket, looking for another can.

"It's getting dark" Tsuki said, looking up at the sky.

"Can we watch the sunset?"

"Of course, little boy! C'mon, sit next to me" Sasuke sat next to Tsuki and leaned on her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sasuke… Very beautiful…"

* * *

So? What did you guys think? Good, bad? Awesome? Horrible?

Tell me what you think!

**Make a girl happy! Review!!**

~Fighter

_P.S: I'll try to update the chapter 4 as soon as I can okay? Flames accepeted. I never turn dow a good fight._


	4. Home

**Hi guys!**

**Here's another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I just couldn't write anything. My inspiration just poofed away... It was desesperating.  
**

**It's short, sorry.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The council sucks!!" Tsuki entered the house, slamming the door.

"What's wrong, Tsuki?" Sasuke asked, from the couch.

"That damn council doesn't want you to go to academy!"

"What? Why?"

"They said: 'The last Uchiha has to be trained to be a great ninja. We should put him into a more serious training, and force him into activating his sharingan!' I almost jumped on their throats!"

"What do they mean with 'a more serious training'?"

"They want to put you inside a room filled with Anbus, who will attack you, risking your life, so your sharingan will come out! They want to get you killed!"

"But wouldn't it be good? I'm the last Uchiha, I have to be a genius"

"Sasuke" Tsuki turned to him. "If they force your sharingan, it won't work properly. The sharingsn has to come out alone, when the right time comes. And you'll probably die if they make Anbu ninjas attack you! I don't want you to die"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. I took care of everything. You are going to Academy like any other kid. End of story. And the Hokage agrees with me"

"Nice. But how did you convince them?"

"I have my ways" Tsuki winked. "Hungry?"

"Yeah"

"I'll make dinner. And Academy starts tomorrow for you!" She yelled the last part from the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------

"Tsuki… Tell me about the council"

Sasuke was ready to sleep, already in his bed, and Tsuki was sitting beside him.

"Are you sure? You'll have nightmares"

"Please?"

"Fine. But don't blame me later" She laughed. "When Sandaime became the Hokage, Homura and Koharu (1) were named the Council Elders. They always wanted power. They decided things on their own, and didn't like anything the Hokage did. All the bad things in the village are their fault. Everything they do, are their decision. A lot of people judge the whole village and the Hokage because of their actions. Silly people. In my opinion, that two should be fired from their position as Elders"

"So… They're bad. Really bad… Right?"

"Hai"

"And all the things they decide… The Hokage can't do anything?"

"No…" Tsuki shook her head. "Sadly, he can't. The Hokage has to discuss his actions with them first. Konoha is in their hands"

"… The Elder title should be given to someone good. That wants peace. Right?"

"Yes. But they fooled us. We all believed they were good people. They were acting"

Sasuke sighed.

"If it keeps going like this… Konoha will end"

"Yeah… But that's why we teach children to be good people. And now… it's time to sleep"

"Aaawww… Tsukiii…"

"Sleep" Tsuki kissed Sasuke's forehead and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Sasuke"

"Goodnight, Tsuki"

---------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Break. Sasuke went back to Academy three months before.

"Sasuke! Do you want to go to the park?" Asked Tsuki happily.

"Hai!" Sasuke got up, and ran to the door.

"Don't forget your coat!"

Sasuke nodded, running back to his bedroom and grabbing his coat.

"C'mon, Sasuke-chan!"

The raven grabbed Tsuki's hand and they walked out of the apartment, and to the park.

"Oi! Tsuki!" Called a girl near a tree, waving to Tsuki.

"Sasuke" Tsuki said to the raven. "I need to talk to that girl over there, okay? It's my friend. Can you be alone for some minutes?"

Sasuke nodded and ran to the playground, while Tsuki walked to the girl.

Sasuke was walking on the park. He didn't want to play. The girls in the playground got crazy when he entered. He tried to ignore them, but their voice was too loud! Especially the squeals from that pink-haired girl. So Sasuke managed to escape. And now he was walking far apart from the others, near some trees.

Then he heard some sniffs and sobs.

"Hello?" He called. No answer. Instead, he heard a gasp, and the sobs stopped. "Is anybody here?"

The little raven looked everywhere, but he couldn't find who was making those noises.

Then his eyes landed on a mop of blond hair.

"Hey" He walked to the person.

The little boy looked frightened.

"Who are you?" He asked kindly.

"Uzu-Uzumaki Naruto"

"The Kyuubi kid?"

"Y-Yeah" The boy cried. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you?"

"B-because I'm a monster"

"I don't think you are a monster"

"E-eh?"

"You're cute"

"I'm not a girl! Don't call me cute" Naruto pouted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha? Your family died a few months ago, right?"

"Hai" Sasuke looked down.

"Sorry"

"Nevermind"

"Did you feel lonely?"

"Huh?"

"Did you feel lonely when they died?"

"I did. But I felt lonely before they died too. But that ended when Tsuki took me in"

"You were adopted?"

"Not really. I just live at her house and she takes care of me. But she didn't sign any papers"

"But… Family is not just by blood, or law. Family is made by people you love"

"Yeah. I think so"

Naruto smiled.

Sasuke sat down beside him. The raven raised his hand to ruffle the blonde's hair.

"You're freezing!"

"I forgot my coat at home"

"It's snowing, Dobe!"

"I forgot, okay!"

"No, it's not okay! You'll get hypothermia!"

"Hypo-what?!"

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke embraced the blond.

"A-Anou, what are you doing?"

"Giving you body heat. It's what you do to a person with hypothermia"

"W-Where did you learn this?"

"Books. There's a lot of books in Tsuki's house. I read them when I'm bored."

"Sasuke…"

"Nani?"

"You're warm…"

"Sasuke-chaa~n!!" Called a woman's voice. "Where are you?"

"It's Tsuki…" Sasuke said. Naruto froze. "Don't worry. She's nice"

Tsuki appeared from behind a tree.

"There you are, Sasuke! I looked for you everywhere, I was worried as hell!" She said angrily, but her look softened when she saw Naruto. She bent down, to stay on their eye level. "And who's this little boy?"

"I'm-I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"H-Hai, miss"

"The Kyuubi kid?" Naruto nodded slowly. Tsuki narrowed her eyes. "The monster…"

Naruto's eyes teared up. Sasuke glared hard at Tsuki, who snorted.

"Those damn villagers call you monster, but they don't know who you are" She said, annoyed. Naruto looked up.

"Huh?"

"You saved the village. But they don't understand that you're a hero"

"Hero?"

"If the Kyuubi wasn't sealed inside you, we'd be all dead. You're a hero"

Naruto looked at the woman, amused.

"Where's your coat, Naruto?" She said, finally noticing the boy's bare arms.

"I-I forgot it" He looked down.

"Here" Tsuki took of her own coat and scarf, and handed them to Naruto. "Put them on"

"I can't accept it"

"Oh, yes, you can. I can't let you get hypothermia, can I?"

"But… But you…"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm strong. Snow can't take me down" She smiled at Naruto, as she helped him to put on her coat. "Better?" Naruto nodded slowly. "It's a big… But it's warm." She wrapped the scarf around Naruto's neck. "Now why don't you and Sasuke go play, hm?" She smiled once again.

"Hai! Come on, Naruto!!" Sasuke took Naruto's small hand and ran off.

Tsuki giggled, as she watched them running, side by side.

Sunset came way too quickly for the boy's liking. And, sadly, Sasuke had to go home.

"But, Tsuki, I want to play with Naruto!!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but we have to go…" She also looked sad.

"Can I play with him tomorrow?"

"Of course" She smiled. "Naruto-chan? What do you think of meeting Sasuke tomorrow?"

"Cool!"

"Alright. I'll bring Sasuke here in the afternoon, okay?"

"Hai!!" Both boys said.

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up to find an empty apartment. He went to the kitchen a saw a note, from Tsuki.

"**I needed to see the Hokage. Your breakfast is in the microwave****. I'll be back in time to make lunch.**

**Love you,**

**Tsuki XD"**

"See the Hokage? Why would she want to see the Hokage? She said she won't get any missions until I can take care of myself… I already can do that… She's getting a mission" And, concluding this, Sasuke ate breakfast.

"Sasuke, I cannot go to the park with you today" Tsuki said, while having lunch.

"Why not?"

"I have things I need to buy…"

"Can't you buy them another day? I want to see Naruto!"

"How about… I drop you off in the park, do the things I need, and pick you up later?"

"Fine."

"Sasuke, behave!"

"Hai, Tsuki"

"And have fun" He kissed Sasuke's head, and then Naruto's. "Bye!" She said, waving, and then walked away.

"C'mon, Naruto!" Sasuke ran.

"Hey, wait for me, teme!"

The sunset. That meant they would be apart again.

A tall figure walked towards them, to the almost empty park.

"I think I have to go now…" Sasuke said, his head low.

"We can meet tomorrow again. Then at the academy, when classes start again"

"Seeing you only in the afternoon is not enough"

"Oi! Sasuke! Naruto!" Tsuki ran to them. "Naruto, I need to talk to you"

"Eh? What did I do?"

"You did nothing wrong" She smiled, and bent down, on their eye-level. "Naruto, do you want to go home with us?"

Naruto looked stunned.

"W-What?"

"I'm asking you if you want to live with me and Sasuke. We can be a family."

"A… A family?"

"Yeah"

Naruto said nothing. Silence filled the place, as the other kids went home with their parents.

"F-Fine…" The blonde said, shyly, looking down.

Tsuki smiled brightly.

"C'mon then. Let's go home!"

_Home…_

---------------------------------------------

(1) I'm not sure if these are the names of the elders. Correct me if I'm wrong, please!! ^^

* * *

**And this is the end of another chapter!**

**The chapter five will probably be updated after January 12th. I'm gooing on a trip, with my family, for some days. We're going to the beach. I wish I didn't have to go... I don't like beaches. Too much sun, and too much water. But there's nothing I can do...**

**Anyway. I'll try to write the new chapter after I come back, or during the trip, on my laptop , but I don't think that'll be possible. I think my father won't let me take the laptop with me.**

**So, remember to review.**

**If you review, I'll try to update as soon as I can, after I come back.**

**Make a girl happy, review!!!!!**

**Flames accepted. I never turn down a good fight.**

**Ja!**

**~Fighter**


	5. Like a Family

Hi guys, I'm back!

I couldn't use a computer while I was traveling, sorry. Father didn't let me take my laptop with me... T.T

But anyway...

I have a brand new chapter for you. I just finished it.

And it's longer than the other chapters!... I think.

**Thanks for all the reviews you gave me so far! They make me write faster!**

Well, enjoy!

* * *

"And here's the kitchen, the bathroom, my room, Sasuke's room and here... it's yours!"

Tsuki was showing Naruto his new home. His new _home_. Naruto never knew what that word really meant. But in that moment… That word felt right.

And, apparently, Naruto had a new bedroom too. _His_ room. His, and no one else's. If Naruto was dreaming….. He didn't want anyone to wake him up.

"So? What do you think?" Tsuki grinned. Naruto just stared at his brand new bedroom. The king-sized bed was covered with orange blankets, and white pillows. Light wooden furniture was placed neatly all over the bedroom.

"It's… It's… Great!" Naruto ran to the bed and jumped on it. "Comfy…" He mumbled, nuzzling on the pillows.

"Dobe" Sasuke chuckled, not surprised by the blonde's behavior.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Don't call me that!"

"But you are a dobe. You don't even know what hypothermia means…" Sasuke mocked, looking at his nails.

"Well, I'm sorry for not having such access to books, you bastard! How in hell could I know what hippopotamus means?!"

"First, hippopotamus is an animal. And second, it's hypothermia. And Konoha has a library"

"Excuse me, Mr. I-Know-Everything! I'm seven years old! And I'm not a genius!"

"I am not a genius too, I'm just able to read and understand what I'm reading"

"I am able to understand what I read, I just don't read often!"

"Okay, okay… Boys!" Tsuki said, laughing, as Sasuke opened his mouth to reply. "Enough fighting. We all are tired and hungry. So why don't you boys take a shower while I fix dinner, hum?"

"Can we have ramen?" Naruto asked, excited.

"Okay, we'll have ramen. Naruto, your bathroom is in that door over there" She pointed to a door. "The hot water knob is the one on the right. I have new clothes for you on the wardrobe. And don't take a long time to put on your clothes after your shower or you'll catch a cold. Okay?"

"Uhum"

"Sasuke, go take a shower too."

"Hai" Saying that, Sasuke walked off.

"If you need anything, just call me or Sasuke"

"Hai!"

--------------------------------

Everyone was on their pajamas, eating ramen. There was a comfortable silence ion the air. That is, until Sasuke broke it (**Fighter:** Never thought I'd write that. Sasuke is a walking mummy. He doesn't talk!).

"Tsuki"

"Hm?"

"What were you doing this morning?"

"I was talking to the Hokage"

"About?"

"I asked him if I could adopt Naruto"

Naruto looked up.

"Adopt… me?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to adopt you, Naruto?"

"I do, but… But why would someone want to adopt me? I mean…" The blonde looked down.

"Naruto…" Tsuki said softly, raising a hand to ruffle his hair. "I want to adopt you, because you are a good boy. You always think about the others first. You are awesome" She looked at Sasuke. "You both are. Now let's eat. It's getting late"

"Hai!" Naruto resumed eating his ramen at a terrific speed.

"Dobe. Eat slower, you're going to choke!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"I know how to eat ramen without choking. I have experience"

"It's not about experience. If you get distracted you will to choke!"

"I won't!"

"Will too!"

"I won't!"

"Will too!"

"What? You want me to choke?!"

"No! I don't, but--!"

"Then stop saying I will! I heard about a guy that had a friend that said he would choke if he didn't eat slower and the guy choked and died!"

"You know that's not true!"

"Of course I do, I just wanted you to shut up!"

"Boys!" Tsuki said loudly. "Stop arguing! You argue like married people!"

Naruto blushed a deep shade of red.

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"Well… I mean that you argue a lot. Like married people do. Mainly old people."

"…"

"…"

"I'm not telling you guys to stop arguing. To argue once in a while is good. As long as it's only verbally. I'm just saying that you could get along more. Weren't you like best friends at the park?"

"Sorry…" Naruto looked to his ramen.

"Hey… Don't be sad. I'm not mad at anyone. It's quite funny to see you arguing" She chuckled.

A while later, everyone was done eating.

"You two brush your teeth, and I'll do the dishes… And then we're all going to sleep"

"Hai!" The boys ran to their rooms.

A while later, Tsuki went to Sasuke's room.

"Tsuki" The little raven said, laying on his bed, under the blankets. "What were you buying this afternoon?"

"I bought stuff for Naruto"

"Oh… That's why you didn't go to the park?"

"Yeah. This morning I talked to Hokage-sama, and he seemed to be happy that I wanted to adopt Naruto. Then in the afternoon I bought his stuff and here we are now."

"…"

"Sasuke. Are you sad because I adopted him?"

"No! Of course not! I like Naruto! He's my… best friend. I just… You know, Tsuki…"

"Yeah, I know" Tsuki laughed. "It's a friends thing. Argue to no end. I argued a lot with Kushina and your mother. But we were friends no matter what"

"Oh… Goodnight Tsuki"

"Goodnight Sasuke" The woman walked to the door. "Sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams to you too"

The purple haired woman closed the door quietly and went to Naruto's bedroom.

"Knock-knock?" Tsuki opened the door. "Hello, Naruto-chan"

"Hey, m… Tsuki"

Naruto was already in his bed, under the blankets.

"Are you warm?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Hai…"

"Good… Do you want something? Like… Water?"

"No, thanks"

"Okay" She said softly and smiled. "If you need anything, just call me or Sasuke. My room is across the hall and Sasuke's is next to yours. Alright?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Goodnight, Tsuki…"

"Goodnight, Naruto-chan" The woman smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

----------------------------

It was cold. Very cold. Naruto opened his eyes. He was under the blankets, but still cold.

The little blonde rubbed his eyes and got up, shivering. He wrapped one blanket around him and exited the room.

"_Sasuke or Tsuki?" _He thought, looking from one door to another. Then he entered one of them, slowly.

"Sasuke?" He whispered. "Are you awake?" Naruto walked to his side, silently. The raven seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The blonde poked his side, gently. "Hey, teme? You awake?"

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes.

"Now I am… What, Dobe?"

"I'm cold"

"Of course you are cold, you have only a thin blanket around you" Sasuke closed his eyes again.

"But I feel cold in my bed too"

"I have extra blankets in my wardrobe… Get 'em"

"Sasuke…"

"What…?"

"Can I sleep here?"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open.

"What?"

"I… um… I don't think one more blanket will make me feel warm and… and… You're warm"

"Okay, whatever. Just let me sleep"

Naruto smiled brightly.

"Thanks!" And jumped on the other side of the bed.

"Whatever"

Naruto cuddled on Sasuke's back, a small smile in his lips.

"Thank you very much, Sasuke"

"Uh huh"

"Good night"

"'Night, Dobe"

-----------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, wake up! Naruto isn't in his room and he isn't in any part of the… house… either...?" Tsuki opened Sasuke's door in that morning, worried like hell, because Naruto wasn't in his room. And he wasn't anywhere.

But, she ended up finding out that the two boys were sleeping soundly, in Sasuke's bed. Cuddling.

Sasuke's arms were wrapped tightly around Naruto's small body. The blonde's arms were between their chests, while Naruto's peaceful face was leaning against Sasuke's shoulder.

Tsuki chuckled and closed the door quietly, going back to her room. She was surprised the two hadn't woken up with all the noise she made.

"_They must __be really tired. Sasuke usually wakes up with any small low noise I make. Guess they played a lot yesterday" _(1)

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up first. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the blonde in his arms. But then his look softened and he smiled.

"Dobe… Wake up"

"Lemme sleep, Teme…"

Sasuke looked over to the clock in the bedside table.

"It's almost noon, dobe"

"Noon?" Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

"Yeah, noon. Midday. Twelve o'clock"

"I know what noon means, dumbass. I was just checking"

"Hn"

"Etto… Sasuke…"

"What now?"

"Can I get up?"

"This question was really dumb" Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. It was red. Really red. Then Sasuke noticed he still had his arms around Naruto.

Sasuke blushed slightly, and pulled away from Naruto, sitting up. Naruto got up and left the room.

"C'mon Sasuke! Let's eat something!" He called smiling.

Sasuke got up and followed the blonde.

"Where's Tsuki?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who shook his head.

"Dunno. She left a note"

"**I need to buy food. There's ramen on the microwave.**

**Take care.**

**~Tsuki"**

"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto jumped and rushed to the microwave.

"I'm gonna watch TV…"

"Do you want ramen? I can get some for you too"

"No, thanks. Be careful with the bowls"

"Hai, hai…"

---------------------------------------------

CRASH!

That was the first thing Tsuki heard when she opened the apartment door.

She couldn't even say "I'm home".

Worried, she ran to the kitchen –not even bothering to take her shoes off–, to find a broken bowl on the floor, thousand little pieces of porcelain on the floor, and a weeping Naruto in the middle of the mess.

Sasuke appeared on the doorway soon, his eyes wide.

"O my God…" Tsuki hurried to Naruto. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The blonde didn't even answer. He just sobbed harder.

Tsuki picked the boy up and sat him on the table. Droplets of blood leaked from little cuts all over Naruto's feet.

"Sasuke, get my first-aid kit from my bathroom please!"

The raven ran off.

In a hurried pace, Tsuki got a cloth from the sink and carefully got the little pieces of porcelain from the floor. Just as she put the cloth on the sink, Sasuke appeared with the first-aid kit.

"Sasuke, don't step in the kitchen without shoes. Put your slippers on or something" She said as she took care of Naruto's little – but numerous – wounds.

As Tsuki cleaned the wounds on Naruto's feet, the boy calmed down. He eventually stopped sobbing, and the tears stopped falling.

"Done" Tsuki got up from her kneeing position. "It will heal soon. There are only small cuts."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. It's my first day here and I already b-broke a b-bowl…" The tears fell from his eyes again, and the sobbing came back.

"Hey, little one…" She embraced the boy. "No problem. I don't care if you broke a bowl or not. The important thing here is you. You were hurt and I took care if it, nothing else matters"

Sasuke walked to them and grabbed Naruto's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

---------------------------------------------

All his life, Naruto had watched all the kids go home with their parents, laughing and telling what they did on the playground.

Naruto always wondered if someone would pick him up. He always waited until late of night, but no one came.

Never.

He always watched, girls and boys talking happily, excited, wanting to meet their friends in the next day.

Friends.

Naruto never had friends.

The other kids never wanted to play with him. He was all alone. Always.

But that day was different. The sun was going down, painting the sky with red and orange.

A woman walked towards him, a bright smile on her face. Her dark purple hair moving with the wind.

A raven haired boy ran to her, and she hugged him. Naruto just watched, as always.

But then, Naruto's legs moved. He ran to her too. The woman's free arm was stretched out to him. So he hugged her.

"Mommy!"

Laughing, Tsuki wrapped her arm around him, and kissed his head, and then Sasuke's.

"Had fun today?"

"Hai!" Naruto said happily.

Still laughing, the woman let go of them and got up, grabbing the boys' hands.

"Let's go home?"

Both boys smiled. And the three of them walked home together.

Like a family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I mean they played at the park. Not that other.. pervy thing... ¬¬

* * *

And it's over.

No like THE END. But like... the chapter is over.

I don't know when the other chapter will come up. **But, if you give me 10 reviews, I will update it right after I finish writing it!**

Thanks for reading!

Take care,

**~Fighter**


	6. I know I'm a jerk, just read the note

I know it's been a year since I last updated this fanfiction, and I'm sorry. 2009 was really rough on me, and I don't wish what I went through to anybody. I'd just lay on my bed all day, not willing to do anything besides sulk because of nothing at all. My doctor calls it depression. I learned to call it the same thing… And just to make my life sweeter, my parents decided to get divorced, and started fighting over me, when it was clear I wanted to live with my mother. Stupid adults. I don't even know why I'm telling you that, I just thought you should get more than a stupid "I don't want to talk about it", 'cuz frankly, who's reading this fanfiction and actually wants to get to know me?

But moving on. I got better one or two months ago and started cleaning up the mess I left behind. I almost failed this year at school, but managed to catch up. HA! I'm going to high school!! =3 Crap (just to remind you, school years in my country go from February to November, 'cuz summer is in December).

My point is: After the slap on the face I got from live, I've changed a lot, and I don't like the stuff I used to think was cool. I grew up. That doesn't mean I'll delete my account at or anything. I'm just going to let this note on for a few months, rewrite the chapters, and re-post everything, because I was reading Different Story again, and boy, it sucks.

I just want to thank my beta (you know who you are) for putting up with my broken promises, like "I'm almost finishing the next chapter for Different Story, blah blah". I never sent her anything. Ever. But anyway. I'm also deleting Two Feelings, 'cuz I hate that fanfiction. Just hate it. Mainly the fact that it's SasuNaru. Oh, yeah, that reminds me. I'm going mostly for Narusasu, now. Blame Uchiha Ninhah for this. She screwed pretty much all of my fanfictions ¬¬ Nevertheless, she's helping me with reorganizing their plot. I just couldn't save Two Feelings. It. Sucks.

Ookay, what's there to talk about now? Nothing. Ha.

If you have any doubts, just review or PM me.

Hope to hear about you soon,

~Fighter


End file.
